Raph and the Crystal Guards
by TurtleGirl4Life
Summary: Sequel to Raph's Hidden Gift. It's been a year since Raph got his crystals and he's learned how to use them all, but soon he finds out that he's not the only one with these crystals. Raph meets the Crystal Guards and finds out he's the Spirit Master. Pitch Black, the Master of Darkness, seeks to destroy the Crystal Guards. Can Raph help his new friends, or will darkness take over?
1. Chapter 1) Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: This story is a squeal to Raph's Hidden Gift. If you haven't read that one yet then read it first. I'd like to thank _FrozenFlames12 _for your support on my last story and helping me when I had trouble with this one. Sorry it took so long to write this. **Please enjoy!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS!" The Turtles' friends cheered. They all clapped as the Turtles blew out their candles.

"So, how does it feel to be 19?" Casey asked, leaning against Raph. Raph smiles and playfully shoved Casey off.

"It feels AWESOME!" Mikey shouted, a huge smile spread across his face. Splinter chuckled at his youngest son's joy.

"What did you guys wish for?" April asked.

"Sorry April, no can do. You know the rules." Mikey spoke, taking a bite out of his cake. When April gave him a confused look he sighed. "If you tell your birthday wish it won't come true." He explained.

"Oh come on Mikey, you don't really believe that do you?" Casey laughed. Raph saw Mikey's smile dropped and glared at Casey. He winked at Mikey before his eyes began to glow grey. Leo's swords flew out of his belt and were at Casey's throat in a second.

"Say sorry." Raph stated smoothly. Splinter, Leo, Donnie, and April were up in a flash, ready to stop Raph. "Tell Mikey you're sorry for hurting his feelings on his birthday and I'll put the swords away."

Casey's eyes were wide with horror before he was able to manage an apology. "I...I'm sorry Mikey..."

"For..." Raph added.

"For hurting your f...feelings on your birthday." Raph, satisfied with the answer, put Leo's swords back with a smile. His eyes turned back to normal. He smiled at Mikey and Mikey smiled right back.

"Don't ever do that again." Leo scolded Raph, but Raph just rolled his eyes. Leo decided to forget it considering it was their birthday.

When all the pizza and cake was eaten and the presents were opened, Casey and April decided to go home. "Aw man, already?" Mikey whimpered. April chuckled before walking over and giving Mikey a hug.

"See you guys later!" Casey shouted, running out the tunnel.

"Alright my sons, let us clean up this mess." Splinter began, picking up a garbage bag and throwing all the gift wrappings in it. "Leonardo, you will be in charge of the dishes. Michelangelo, the food. Donatello, the gifts. And Raphael the garbage." Splinter ordered. They all bowed to their father and did as they were told.

While Raph was finishing up the living room he heard a voice. "Spirit Turtle. You must come to us. We need you." Raph blinked in surprise. He looked around but saw nobody. He turned back around and gasped. There was a girl with long wavy blue hair standing in front of him. She wore a blue shirt with a white, long sleeved tank top. And on that tank top were seven crystals. Three on each sleeve, and the blue one in the center.

"Who are you?!" Raph asked panicked. He looked around to see everything was white. "WHERE AM I?!"

"Calm down. We are in my mind. I have brought you here because I need your help. Pitch Black is coming for us. We need you to meet us at the docs at 11:30 pm tonight."

"We?" Raph asked. "Who's Pitch Black, who are you, and who's WE?!" Raph glared at her.

"Meet me there and I'll explain everything. I swear." She vanished as the white grew brighter. Raph shut his eyes tight.

"Raph...Raph wake up. Are you ok?" Leo's voice was filled with concern. Raph blinked open his eyes and saw his family above him. Raph was back in the living room. He looked down and saw he was in spirit form. He quickly got out of it and stood up.

"I need to go to the docs." Raph spoke firmly.


	2. Chapter 2) Meeting the Crystal Guards

"The docs? Raph what are you saying?" Leo questioned. "What happened? Mikey saw you collapse and we found you in your spirit form."

"I was with this girl, she was warning me about some guy named Pitch Black. She said to meet me at the docs by 11:30. I need to go now." Raph answered, walking to the door.

"Raphael, wait. Are you sure we should trust this girl? You do not even know her name." Splinter questioned.

Raph stopped in his tracks and thought for a minute. Why do I trust her? I don't even know her. But something's making me trust her. " I feel like I can trust her. I'm going weather you like it or not. I'm sorry Master Splinter, but she sounded urgent."

"Very well my son. But we will come with you just to make sure you're safe." Raph rolled his eyes but smiled.

~At the docs~

"Are you sure this 'girl' said to meet here?" Donnie asked, using his hands for quotations when he said girl.

Raph glared at Donnie. He knew what he saw. Just then a voice was heard. "You've come! You're here!" The voice said. Everyone turned around and looked for the owner of the voice and saw the girl. "I am Water Lilly. You and I spoke earlier Spirit Turtle." She said, walking towards Raph.

"Told ya I saw a girl." Raph gave a smug grin before he turned back to Water Lilly. "I'm Raphael. These are my brothers Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and my father Master Splinter." Raph pointed to each person as he called their name. "So, who's this we you were talking about?"

"Oh yes!" Water Lilly turned around and called out. "Flame, Ivy, it's alright! You can come out now!" Just then a boy with red hair with yellow tips walked out. He wore a black, sleeveless leather jacket with ripped jeans. His crystals were on the back of his jacked, circling the biggest crystal. The biggest one being the red one. His eyes were a golden red color.

"I'm Flame." He said, shaking Raph's hand. Raph shook back.

"Raphael."

"So, you're the Spirit Master?" He asked, looking Raph up and down.

"I'm sorry, Spirit Master?" Raph asked, thinking it was a joke. Finally a girl with green, stringy hair and green vine looking tattoos on her neck walked out and stood beside Flame. She wore a light green tank top and shorts. Her crystals were in a square on her chest. The green one in the center. Raph guessed she was Ivy.

"Yes." Ivy replied. "You are the Master of Spirit. I am the Master of Earth. Flame is the Master of Fire, and Water Lilly is the Master of Water." Raph's family stared in shock at that, especially Leo. He always thought he'd be a master before his brothers, but Raph, of all his brothers, was already a master. And not just any master, a Spirit Master! Raph smiled at his brother's expression.

"We need your help." Water Lilly continued. "Pitch Black, the Master of Darkness, is coming. He's not going to stop until he has corrupted every crystal. He has alrea..." Water Lilly was cut short as Raph interrupted her.

"I'm sorry... but did you say corrupted?!" Raph looked a little worried.

"Yes. As I was saying. He has already corrupted the master of metal, Silver Stream." They saw a tear leak down her cheek. Ivy placed a hand and spoke to her softly.

"Would you like me to finish for you?" She asked. Water Lilly nodded her head. "In his attempts to corrupt us, Sunbeam, the master of light and Water Lilly's sister, fought Pitch... she had her crystal shattered... She became weak. Silver Stream saw this as his chance to attack. He... he killed her." She finished, looking down.

The others felt sad for them. Splinter was familiar with the pain of losing a family member. "I am sorry for your loss." He said.

"It is ok, it's in the past..." Water Lilly sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm just glad to know we found you before they did. He could have corrupted you and you wouldn't even know it. All you'd have to do is trust him, join him, and you'd be corrupted."

"You and me both." Raph smiled. Flame glared at Raph for a little while. Raph glared right back. "What?" Raph asked, getting a little aggravated.

"How can we be sure you are the Spirit Master?" Flame asked, causing Water Lilly and Ivy to look at the two of them questionably. "Get into your main form." Flame demanded. "It's the only way to know for sure. You go in yours and we'll go in ours."

Raph sighed. "Fine." He sat down in a meditative position. The three crystals looked at him questioningly, while Raph's family looked on in excitement. Raph closed his eyes and breathed deeply. A white glow surrounded Raph and his spirit symbol appeared. The glow moved in front of Raph's body and took shape as Raph.

Flame smiled before his whole body became engulfed by flames. Water Lilly was next. Her body turned to ice and her hair and eyes turned to water. Ivy's vine tattoo spread all over her body until she looked like a walking plant. Her hair was made of moss. "I guess he is the Spirit Master after all." Ivy said with a smile. Soon they all turned back to normal.

"It is getting bright. We must leave." Splinter said, already heading for the closest man whole cover.

"Leave? Why would you wanna... oh I see. You hide from humans to, don't you?" Ivy asked. Raph nodded his head.

"If humans found us we'd probably get dissected." Donnie said, already climbing down to the sewers.

"If you hide from people to, than you should come with us!" Mikey offered. The three looked at each other before agreeing to come with them. They could learn more about Raph.


	3. Chapter 3) Contact

As soon as they entered the layer Mikey ran off to get something to eat, Donnie went off to his lab, and Leo and Splinter left to meditate in the dojo. Now it was just Raph, Water Lilly, Flame, and Ivy. "You live here?" Flame asked, looking around.

Water Lilly glared at him before quickly adding. "I think this place is really nice." Raph just chuckled.

"Well, you can't please everyone." Raph smiled. "I'd like to see you turn an old subway station in the sewers into something wonderful." Flame smiled at Raph's comment. "So tell me all I need to know about Pitch and Silver." Raph said, getting straight to the point.

"Pitch, like I said, is the Master of Darkness." Lilly began. "His main form is activated similar to yours. It allowed him to detach from his body and become a shadow with glowing red eyes. He could make you believe you were in your worst nightmare. He is able to get into your head. He-"

"He brings death to plants!" Ivy interrupted. They all turned to look at her. "He is! He can kill a plant just by touch! We all can...but we have to use the black crystal. I will never do that." She swore to herself. It reminded Raph of the time Shadow forced Raph into his dark form. The tree in the dojo had rotted and the leaves dissolved before they even hit the ground. Raph shuddered silently at the memory.

Raph motioned for Lilly to continue. "The darkness must have done something to his mind, cause one day he snapped. He convinced Silver Stream to join him by showing something in his head. So they're both crazy. He wanted to convince Sun Beam to join him, but her main form blocked out the darkness. Silver to sneak up behind her while Pitch distracted her...he...he stabbed her right in her main crystal...shattering it." Tears spilled down Lilly's cheeks. Ivy hugged Lilly close to her chest.

"We knew we had to find you, the last Master." Flame spoke, filling in for Lilly. "Pitch fears you just as much as he feared Sun. While she could see past his darkness, you can go into his mind, just as he can go into yours. Lilly used her spirit crystal to track you down. We were all glad to know he hadn't gotten to you yet. You should've contacted us a long time ago." Flame crossed his arms.

"Hey it's not my fault." Raph growled. "I didn't even realize I had these crystals until a year ago." The others looked at him in confusion. Raph gave a brief explanation of Splinter getting rid of the memories about the crystal when Raph first got his Raph gasped in pain, clutching his head. The three crowded around him. Raph's eyes snapped open and they were white. The spirit symbol and white aurora appearing. The other's gasped out in pain as well, and they, too, had wide white eyes. They were all sprawled on the floor. White eyes wide open.

"Holy chalupa!" Donnie ran to unconscious heap of the Crystal Guards. Hearing Donnie the others raced into the living room. "Guys, help me move them on the couch." Donnie said, grabbing Ivy under her arms and carefully placing her on the couch. Leo grabbed Raph, Mikey grabbed Lilly, and Splinter grabbed Flame.

"What happened?" Leo asked Donnie, who just shrugged his shoulders as a response. He looked into each of their eyes after checking their pulses.

"They're all in their spirit form...Sort of." He finally answered. "But why?" Donnie asked himself.

(In the Spirit World)

They all were in their main form. Raph as a spirit, Flame as a...flame, Lilly as ice and water, and Ivy as leaves and vines. They were surrounded by darkness. "Where are we?" Ivy whispered, looking at the others, who in turn looked at Raph.

"You have the upper hand here Raphael." Lilly spoke in a whisper. "We are in the spirit realm and you are the Spirit Master."

"Can you tell where we are?" Flame asked. "Or at least give us some light?" Raph closed his and took slow deep breaths. He opened his eyes and extended his hand. Slowly the darkness crept away from them. He was only able to illuminate the area around them, but that was good enough.

"We're in someone else's mind." Raph said, stepping forward two steps. "I don't know who's...but their hurting. Their...trapped." Raph gasped in horror when his light landed on a young man with silver wavy hair. He wore a grey shirt and shorts. Raph looked down at his shorts when something glimmered in the light. The boy had crystals lined up on his shorts! He was the other crystal Guard! He was...

"Silver Stream!" Ivy cried out and rushed to the boy, hugging him tightly. He hugged her just as tight. "what's going on? Why are we here?"

"I'm using my spirit crystal. I realized that the Spirit Master had been found and so I waited until I could feel all of you together. And when you were I brought all of you into my mind." He explained, looking around every now and then. "I don't have much time. Pitch doesn't like me doing things like this, but I can't take it any more. I need you to set me free! Please!" He begged.

"How?" Flame asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "How can we help you man?" Silver looked up with wide eyes, but he wasn't looking at them, he was looking past them.

"Well isn't this a sight! The remaining Crystal Guards, all in one place!" A deep voice chuckled. "And look who decided to join the party! The Spirit Master himself! It's so nice to finally meet you." Everyone turned around and their eyes widened. This guy was tall. His whole body and most of his fave was covered by a black cloak. Only his mouth was shown. His crystals were lined up on the rim of his hood. "Welcome to your nightmares my friends."

"Leave! Leave NOW!" Silver shouted. Raph concentrated hard on the ones around him. With a shout Raph managed to get them out of the spirit world.

(In the Lair)

All four of them woke up gasping. Their eyes returning to normal and Raph's symbol disappeared. Raph's family was gathered around them. "Dudes what happened?" Mikey asked.

"We made contact with Silver...and Pitch." Flame answered with a growl. He hated how that made him shake. It made all of them shake.

"One thing's for sure," Lilly began. "Silver needs our help."


	4. Chapter 4) The Journey

"Very well." Splinter said, closing his eyes and rubbing his beard in thought. "Let me ask you this. Do you know where he is?" Flame, Lilly, and Ivy bent their heads, all shaking their heads no.

"I do Master Splinter." Raph spoke up. Everyone looked at him, wondering how he knew. "When I was in his mind, I could track down where he was. Pitch has him somewhere in Florida. I could feel it."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Mikey asked. "Lets go save him!"

"Mikey, it's not as simple as that. That's at least a whole day's journey. And that's if we drove through out the day and night. That doesn't include pit stops, and let's not forget, we're TURTLES!" Donnie shouted.

"Donatello, there is no need for shouting." Splinter scolded. Donnie bowed his head and mumbled an apology. "Now, if we are going to rescue Silver Stream, then we must get moving. Michelangelo, you will be in charge of food. Pack food and beverages, enough for all of us to and from Florida. Leonardo, you will be in charge of supplies. Bring pillows, blankets, and medical supplies. Donatello, you are to make sure the Shell Racer is full functional and fueled for the trip. As for you Raphael. I need you and your new friends to inform us. Tell us everything the four of you know about Pitch and what to watch out for." Raph's brothers rushed off to do what their father told them, while the others walked into the dojo with Splinter to talk. "So, who is Pitch?"

"Pitch Black is the Master of Darkness." Ivy said. Soon the four were telling Splinter what the Turtles had learned at the docks. When they were done talking Mikey had already packed the food and Leo had already gathered the supplies. Donnie was almost finished filling up the gas when the others walked into the garage.

"Wow...That's your car?" Flame looked astonished. "Impressive." Donnie beamed at the complement.

"Built it out of the scraps in the dump. Took me almost a whole year to finish it." Donnie crossed his arms and leaned against the car, smirking at the attention his invention was getting. His brothers just rolled their eyes.

"My sons, it is time to leave. Donatello, is everything operational?" Splinter turned to look at Donnie. As an answer, he gave two green thumbs up. "Then we must be on our way." With that said, everyone piled into the Shell Racer as Leo started it up. Once everyone was seated Leo pressed on the gas pedal and they drove out of the layer. Every four hours the brothers would swap places behind the driver's seat. It went Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey. Now it was Donnie's turn.

"Donnie are we there yet?" Mikey complained. "We've been driving for hours! I gotta pee! My legs hurt!" Mikey kept complaining. Donatello was banging his head on the steering wheel.

"Mikey, it's only been six hours. And you can easily get up whenever you want. Besides, we asked you if you needed to go forty minutes ago." Leo grumbled. Mikey let out a moan.

"But I didn't have to go then!"

"Mikey, I swear if I hear one more complaint out of your mouth, I'll tie you to the roof of the car. Then you'll have to hold it." Raph threatened. That shut Mikey up. Leo and Donnie mouthed a thank you to Raph while Splinter sighed in relief. Finally some quiet.

"Raph, it's your turn to drive." A very tired Donatello said, pulling the Shell Racer over and getting out of the driver's seat. Raph waited for Donnie to move before he sat down and began to drive. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna take a nap." With that said, Donnie sat in the chair Raph was sitting in and slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was already almost one in the morning. Time for Mikey's shift. Raph pulled over and turned to look at Mikey. "Hey Mikey, you..." He stopped talking and smirked at the scene. Everyone was asleep. "Never mind." Raph whispered, getting back on the road. "I can drive a little longer." When Raph was starting to get tired, it had been two more hours. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He turned to look at who's hand it was and saw Flame.

"Have you been driving this whole time?" Flame whispered. Raph nodded in response. "Dude, go sleep. I'll take over." Raph nodded in thanks and sat in the passenger's seat. He slowly began to drift off to sleep, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Soon Raph was fast asleep.

(Five Hours Later)

Leo yawned and opened his eyes. He looked around him to see everyone else was already awake. Well, everyone except Raph. Raph was passed out. He looked to see who was driving and saw it was Ivy. "Morning Leonardo." She whispered.

"I've told you, just call me Leo." He whispered back. "I would think the Hot-Head would be up by now." He pointed a green thumb at Raph. He was about to wake Raph when Lilly stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that Leo." She whispered. "Flame told us that he drove from ten to four." Leo looked shocked.

"It's true." Flame walked over to the forming group. "Woke up around 2:40ish and saw the dude still driving. I took his place then Ivy took mine." He explained. Raph stretched and blinked open his eyes.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Mikey called, causing the others to laugh or smile.

"Put a cork in it Mikey." Raph grumbled.

"Guys, we're here." Ivy spoke up, interrupting the laughter. "Welcome to Florida."


	5. Chapter 5) Florida

Everyone looked out the windows. To Flame, Ivy, and Lilly, there was nothing real special about Florida. But to the Turtles and Splinter, it was a rare sight. They had never seen what they were seeing. All around them were sandy beaches, palm trees, and a large ocean. Further inward there was a city. "Dudes, this place is amazing." Mikey whispered. The others just nodded, unable to get their voices to work. "We need to come here more often." He added as they passed a sign that said, "Welcome to Florida".

Flame huffed while Lilly and Ivy smiled at their new friends' reactions. "What, you never been to the beach before?" He asked them. They all shook their heads.

"I has been many years since I have seen a beach in the daylight. And my sons have never seen a beach at all." Splinter explained.

"That's so sad. I hate that y'all never got to see the world at day." Lilly said.

"The flowers bloom most beautiful in the early mornings." Ivy added.

"We've been in the daylight before. We had to retreat to our friend April's farmhouse for a few months." Mikey whispered. They all hated that memory. It was their worst memory. Their worst fight.

"Retreat?" Flame questioned. "What do you mean retreat?" The brothers all looked at Splinter, as if asking for permission to tell their new friends their story. Splinter gave a nod.

"The Shredder, Oroko Saki, is the leader of the Foot. He injured Leo badly and...and...made us think he killed Master Splinter." Donnie started.

"I was unconscious for a whole month. He broke my leg and injured the rest of my body." Leo continued, automatically reaching for his left knee. "It took us another three months to fully recover and prepare for our return to New York. The Foot took over the whole city when we got there."

"That was the most epic battle ever! And, obviously, we found Master Splinter and kicked those Foot soldiers' butts!" Mikey added with a smile, trying to brighten the mood. It kinda worked.

"That Shred-Head thought he could fight fire with fire and turned himself into a mutant. Idiot." Raph grumbled. "After a while his mutation began to kill him. So the ones still loyal to the Shredder packed up and left with Shredder away from New York." Raph crossed his arms. "If he knows what's good for him he'll stay out of New York permanently."

"Well at least we know you can fight Spirit Turtle." Flame smirked. Suddenly the car began to slow down until it rolled to a stop.

"Are we out of gas?" Mikey asked. Ivy looked at the meter.

"We've still got half a tank left. We filled it up about three hours ago when Lilly was driving." Ivy said, getting up and joining the Crystal Guards in the back of the subway car.

"Must be something wrong with the engine. We'll have to wait till night so I can look at it." Donnie suggested. All of a sudden the Shell Racer began to move slowly. "What?" They all turned around and looked at the group in the back. They were all in their Metal Form, grey splotches covered their bodies and their eyes were solid grey. All of them were kneeling down and had a hand on the floor of the car. They were using their metal bending to move the Shell Racer to the side of the road.

"The engin's just over heated. Turn the car off for a while and let it cool down." Flame spoke once they all returned to normal. Splinter thanked them and Mikey pulled out some water bottles and strawberry Pop-Tarts.

"Perfect time for breakfast." Mikey smiled, handing everyone one of each. They sat and enjoyed their meal.


	6. Chapter 6) Nightmares

After they finished eating their breakfast Flame stepped outside to check on the engine. It was still overheated. "We still have to wait at least ten more minutes. Then we'll be good to go." He informed. Donnie smiled at Flame and thanked him.

"Flame, get over here. We're gonna try and reconnect with Silver." Lilly said, waving her head and patting a spot on the floor next to her. Flame rolled his eyes but sat down anyways. They all turned into their spirit form once he got himself comfortable. They began to meditate together and soon all the noises around them vanished. When they opened their eyes they were surrounded by darkness again, just like the first time.

"Something feels different." Raph said, holding out his hand to illuminate the area around them. The three looked at him curiously. 'We're not in Silver Stream's mind like I'd hoped. I tried to reconnect to his mind like he did ours. But we're not in his mind. We're in someone else's." Raph explained, looking around them. The ball of light Raph held in his fist began to flicker.

"Now's not a time for joking Raph." Flame said when the light went out entirely. Raph tried to bring the light back but couldn't. When he told the others this they began to worry. "Why not?" Flame asked, panic etched in his voice.

"Because you're in my mind and I don't like light." Pitch's voice rang out throughout the darkness. Raph pulled Ivy behind him so she was next to Lilly and Flame. "Awww, how sweet." He mocked, causing both Raph and Flame to growl at him. "The Spirit Master wants to protect the other masters! That's priceless! You know, I thought you're true form was your spirit animal. Now I know you really are a giant mutant turtle freak!"

That sent Raph over the edge as he charged at Pitch. Pitch smirked and vanished into the darkness just to reappear behind Raph. "Raphael behind you!" Flame, Lilly, and Ivy shouted in unison. Raph turned around a moment to late. Pitch grabbed Raph by the neck and squeezed. Raph gasped for breath and tried to focus his energy to get him and the others out of there, but it was hard to concentrate when your air was being cut off.

"What strikes fear inside of you? What makes your gut twist? What wakes you up at night? What's your nightmare?" Pitch asked, dropping Raph so both his hands were free to use. Flame ran over to Raph and grabbed his shoulder to help him up. Pitch Black was patiently watching them, and once they were all gathered he smiled. "Time to find out."

None of the Crystal Guards had time to comprehend what was happening.

(Flame's Nightmare)

Flame looked around him and saw he was back in his house. "What's going on here?" He asked, something wasn't right. It was getting hot. Really hot. There was fire everywhere!

"FLAME!" A female voice shouted. Flame whipped his head around to look for the voice, but the flames were engulfing everything. "FLAME HELP ME!" That voice, it couldn't be.

"Mom?" Flame asked. Then he saw her. "MOM!" Flame tried to run to her, but it was like the fire was hugging him, holding him there. He tried harder to move, but he was stuck.

"FLAME!" His mother cried out as a piece of the house dropped on top of her.

"MOTHER!" Flame cried out in vain as he tried with all his might to get to his mother.

(Lilly's Nightmare)

Lilly was looking around her. She was in a forest, surrounded by trees and a lake. Laying under one of the trees was her sister, Sunbeam, the Light Master. Lilly gulped as tears appeared in her eyes. "Sunny?" She whispered, using the nickname she gave her little sister. "Is that you?"

Sunbeam smiled. "Yes Lilly Pad." Lilly ran towards her sister, but as she got closer she stopped. Her yellow crystal was shattered and black, tar like stuff, was poring out of each crystal. Lilly put her hands over her mouth, her tears of joy turned into tears of fear. Sunbeam had the same black blood dripping from her mouth and nose. Her eyes were hollow and had blood coming out of them as well. "What's wrong sis? Don't you wanna give me a hug?" She asked Lilly innocently.

(Ivy's Nightmare)

Ivy was running, from what, she didn't know. She heard the sound of chainsaws. All around her was death. All the trees were chopped down. All the flowers were wilted. The grass was a yellowish color. "Hey, we missed one!" A man's voice shouted. Ivy turned her head and gasped. The men with the chainsaws were looking at her. She was the one they missed! "Don't move and your death will be nicer than the last."

Lilly looked around her and cried out. Her friends were dead at her feet! Raphael, Water Lilly, Flame, Silver Stream, even Sunburst! "Oh my God!" Ivy looked at the men again.

"You're next flower girl." One of the men growled as he started the chainsaw again. Ivy began to run again, but no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't outrun the men.

(Raph's Nightmare)

Raph was in the layer, his arms and chest covered in blood, but it wasn't his. He wasn't injured. "Raph..." A small voice chocked out. Raph turned his head and saw Mikey, eyes filled with tears, blood splattered over his face. "Why?...How could you do this?" Mikey coughed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he died right there.

"Mikey!" Raph ran over and scooped his baby brother into his arms. "Mikey? MIKEY!" Raph cried. He looked ahead of him and saw Leo and Donnie. Donnie had one of Raph's sais in his neck. "Oh God no..." Raph muttered. He looked at Leonardo. His head twisted at an odd angle, both his swords embedded into his chest. He ran over and grabbed Leo and Donnie. "Wake up!" He shouted at his dead brothers. "Please...please wake up." His body trembled as he tried to hold in his tears. Raph heard a soft moan and frantically looked around and found it was Splinter who made the noise.

"Raphael..." Splinter whispered when Raph came up next to him. "Your temper..." Splinter wheezed. Raph leaned closer. "Your temper...did this...You killed...your family." Splinter slowly closed his eyes and took his last breath.

"NO!" Raph screamed.


	7. Chapter 7) Recovery

"Donnie do something! They're flipping out!" Mikey shouted, trying to hold Ivy down. Donnie was holding down Lilly, Leo had Flame, and Splinter had Raph. The four were all in their dark forms now, and not by choice. They were each having their own nightmare. They were crying and sweating, kicking and screaming. Splinter had ordered his other three sons to hold them down so as not to hurt themselves.

"I don't know what to do Mikey." Donnie shot back. "I can't do everything you know!" He was struggling slightly with Lilly. Whatever they were seeing, it mustn't be good.

"Mother..." Flame would cry every now and then.

"Get back...Stay away..." Ivy struggled even harder, causing Michelangelo to hold on tighter.

"I'm sorry...please..." Lilly whimpered, tears running down her cheeks. Donnie looked down at her with worried eyes.

"What have I done...Leo...no..." Raph's breath quickened slightly. Splinter placed a hand on his son's cheek.

"Shh my son." Splinter soothed, trying to comfort Raph, but it made no difference.

(In Pitch's mind)

Pitch smirked at his work. He could see each of their nightmares he was forcing them to have. "This is just the warm up my friends. Soon you all shall be out of my way." He sighed. "As much as I love seeing you all being tortured, I must let you go. I will see you soon, so don't get to upset." With a snap of his fingers he released them of their nightmares.

(With the others)

All of a sudden the Crystal Guards' eyes flew open and the black slowly drained from them. The black jagged symbols vanished from their bodies and they all exhaled, as if they were holding their breaths. "Um...guys...what just happened?" Mikey asked. Splinter looked at each of them. They were all passed out.

"I think they're just out of energy Mikey. We should let them rest." Donnie suggested.

"Good idea Donatello." Splinter bent down and carefully grabbed Raph under the arms and leaned him against the wall. "Bring them over here. Let them rest." Leo, Donnie, and Mikey copied Splinter by leaning Flame, Ivy, and Lilly against the wall next to Raph. "When they wake we should ask them what had happened. Michelangelo, please fetch some water bottles for them. They will most likely be thirsty when they awaken." Mikey nodded and grabbed the water bottles.

Two and a half hours passed before any of them showed signs of waking. Lilly's eyes opened and she immediately began to panic. "Calm down. You're safe." Leo placed a hand on Lilly's shoulder and eased her back against the wall. Mikey leaned over and handed her a water. She mumbled a thank you but didn't drink the water, she just held it. "Are you ok?" He whispered. Lilly said nothing, just stared down at her lap. Raph was the next to wake up, and he too did the same thing Lilly did. Only he didn't even look up at the others, he kept his eyes closed and turned his head away. Flame woke up gasping and almost burst into flames. It took Mikey, Donnie, and Leo to calm him down. Once he was calm enough he acted like Lilly. So it didn't surprise them when Ivy woke up and did the same. None of them even opened their water bottles.

"Will someone please say something? The silence is killing me!" Mikey yelled, but still nobody said a word. Mikey was about to grab Raph's shoulders when Splinter stopped him and Leo shook his head.

Ivy took a deep breath and blinked a few times before making the first move. She looked over at Lilly. "Did you see a nightmare?" She asked in a whispery voice. Lilly nodded. "Would it help if we told each other what it was? I'll go first if you want." Lilly looked at Ivy and gave a sad smile. "Everything around me was dead. The trees, the grass, the flowers. There were these men...with chainsaws...they killed..." Ivy stopped to regain herself. Flame, who was on the other side of Ivy, placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She held his hand and continued. "They killed you, all of you. Lilly, Flame, Raph, Silver...Even Sunbeam. I ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't run from them." Her body shook and Mikey crawled over to her and hugged her tightly. She accepted the hug and returned it, hugging Mikey and whispered a thank you to him.

"I'll go next." Flame stated, raising his head. "I was at my house. It was extremely hot. There was fire. My house was on fire, but that wasn't the nightmare. My mother was in the house and I couldn't save her. The fire held me in place. I couldn't do anything." He took a deep breath. Donnie placed a hand on Flame's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I guess it's my turn." Lilly spoke up, clearing her throat. "I saw my sister." She began. Ivy gasped. "She didn't have any eyes. Her crystals were all shattered, and they were oozing this black blood. She was crying the same blood. She looked at me with those empty eyes and smiled. It was creeping me out. I was looking at a dead Sunbeam. It hurt to much. It's my fault she's dead." Leonardo grabbed Lilly by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." Leo told her, knowing how she felt about guilt. Everyone turned and looked at Raph. He still hadn't looked at them. Leo sighed. "Raph?" He whispered. "Tell us what you saw. Please?" He asked kindly. Raph's body shook and he put his head in his lap.

"I can't." Raph whispered. "You'd be scared of me." All three of Raph's brothers sat in front of him and before he knew it Raph was trapped in a hug.

"We won't be scared. We promise." Leo whispered, and that was all Raph needed to hear. He nodded his head and slowly let out a breath the others didn't know he was holding.

"I killed you. I killed my own family..." Tears slowly filled Raph's eyes. "I killed all of you. I let my anger take control of me and murdered my own family!" He shouted. That only made his brothers hug tighter, and what surprised them was that he returned the hug. "I'm so sorry guys. I'm sorry." All four of the masters were crying. Splinter gently took Lilly and Ivy by the hand and pulled them into the Turtles' hugs. Then he beckoned Flame to join the group hug. He did. Splinter knew that this was the first step in recovering from something like this. Telling someone about it. Raph broke the hug and looked at everyone. "We can't give up. Silver is relying on us to save him. Let's make sure we don't disappoint him." Everyone agreed. "This'll also give us a chance to thank Pitch for the show he gave us." Raph smirked at them, and they smirked back.

"Let's do it." Flame agreed.

"For Silver Stream." Ivy added.

"For Sunburst." Lilly finished.


	8. Chapter 8) Wake Up Silver

Leo was driving again while Mikey navigated. Donnie was checking over the group, glad that they were drinking their water. "So, what's the plan?" Donnie asked Raph, who looked surprised.

"Your asking me?" Raph questioned. Donnie nodded.

"Why not?" Mikey asked with a smile.

"You seem to have everything under control." Leo added. "Besides, we don't know what we're up against. You do." Raph gave a curt nod before sitting crisscross and placing his hands in his lap. He closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths. Soon Raph was meditating. Splinter placed a finger to his lips, motioning for them to be quiet. A few minutes passed before Raph's eyes shot open.

"Stop the car!" Raph shouted, causing Leo to slam on the breaks. "I was searching for Silver's spirit...He's close." Raph explained. He then looked over at Lilly and Ivy. "Can one of you step outside and see if the cost is clear? If it is then come get us. I'm pretty sure they're in a building around here." Ivy raised her hand, volunteering to go scope the area.

Ivy looked around and saw nobody, but she did see a building. The windows shattered and boarded up. Where the door use to be was also boarded up like the windows. After looking a few more moments she got back into the car. "All clear guys." She said. She stopped for a moment and added, "I think Silver is closer than we think." The others questioned her before following her out of the car. Once they saw the building they understood what Ivy meant.

Raph turned and looked at his family. "Stay in the Shell Racer." He ordered. They were about to object when Raph stopped them. "STAY!" He yelled. "You'll get hurt. You said it yourself. You don't know what you're up against. You need to leave this area. I'm not asking." Raph glared at Leo, but it wasn't in anger. Leo looked down, knowing he couldn't argue with Raph.

"Fine...You win...Just please." Leo looked at Raph with sad eyes. "Don't get yourself killed." Raph nodded his head and watched as his family got back in the car. Once the Shell Racer was a good distance away Raph turned and faced his new friends.

"We need to get in there as quietly as possible. Once we find Silver Stream, we gotta try and wake him up. Bring him back to reality. Snap him out of it. Got it?" Raph asked. The three nodded. "When we get him back on our side, we take down Pitch Black once and for all." Raph used the word when in stead of if.

"What if we can't get him on our side What if we're to late?" Ivy asked. Flame answered her instead of Raph.

"We're going to save him. I promise." He said with such certainty that they believed it.

"Let's move." Raph led the way into the building. It was really dark, even though it was daytime. There was two floors, and all you'd have to do to see the second floor is look up. "Use your light crystal." He whispered. they all got into their light form, balls of light forming in their hands, their eyes glowing yellow. The place was dirty. The floor was covered in layers of dust, cob webs stuck to the corners of the walls and ceiling. Suddenly a steal beam came from the floor above, slamming into the ground where Raph would've been in less than a second.

They all looked up and saw Silver and Pitch, looking down at them. Silver jumped down to the bottom floor while Pitch leaned against the railing and watched. "You know what to do my friend." He shouted down to Silver, who gave Pitch a thumbs-up in response. They watched as his eyes turned grey and the grey splotch shaped symbols that represented the metal form began to spread through out his body until he was completely made of metal.

Raph turned around to look at his group. "I'm gonna get into Silver's mind and try to bring him back. Guard my body." Raph whispered. They nodded. "Get in your main form. If it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he'll get." Raph waited until they were in their main forms before getting into a meditative position and got into his main form. While his body stayed seated, his spirit walked beside the others. Silver began to run towards them, so Flame and Lilly met him half way. Flame's fiery body hugged Silver's metal one, trying to hold him back. Lilly turned her watery arms to ice so she could grab his arms. Ivy stayed near Raph's body to guard it.

While they held him in place Raph walked up to him and grabbed his head. "Let me go!" Silver demanded, but Raph said nothing. He just held Silver's head tighter and looked into his solid grey eyes. "What are you doing?" Again, Raph didn't say a word. Then Silver stopped struggling as his eyes went from grey to white. He got out of his main form and turned into his spirit form, a white aurora formed around them. Once it disappeared Silver was in his normal form. "Guys?" He whispered. "What's going on?"

"Glad to see you've finally woken up." Flame smirked.


	9. Chapter 9) Sacrafice

Silver was confused for a moment before his memories came crashing down on him. He stumbled back some before steadying himself. "I'm sorry you guys. I tried to fight him but the darkness was to much." He apologized. Flame nodded his head.

"Don't worry about it. We don't blame you." Ivy whispered. She then looked at Raph. "You should return to your body." He agreed with her and began to walk back but stopped suddenly. A shadow with red eyes was standing right in front of him. Pitch's main form. He was staring right at Raphael.

"Come on Spirit Master. One on one." He taunted. Raph clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. Pitch's sharp teeth grinned at Raph. "Well? Is the turtle to scared to make the first move?" Raph's breath quickened slightly and he growled. The others watched with wide eyes. Pitch was planing something, but what? Flame suddenly got an idea. He looked up at the second floor and saw Pitch's body sitting on the second floor.

"Guys," he whispered, looking at Lilly and Ivy. "I've got an idea, but we gotta do fast." The two girls and Silver gathered around Flame, leaning in close to hear what he had to say. "We need to help Raphael. He helped us get our friend back. Pitch Black's main form works similar to Raph's right?" they all nodded their heads. "Well, he's to busy fighting Raph to watch his own body. If we can take out his body..."

"Then we win!" Silver finished with a smile. "Brilliant!" Lilly and Ivy both thought it was a good idea. But then Lilly thought of something.

"What if he sees us?" She whispered. Flame didn't answer her at first. He was trying to think of the possibility of that happening.

"If that happen, then we fight him." Flame spoke a little louder that time. When everyone knew what to do, they all turned back into their main forms and split up. Silver focused on the metal support beams holding the second floor up. He was trying to pull the beams apart, but they were to strong. Ivy stayed close to Raph's body, wrapping her vines around him to keep him secure. Lilly was watching the fight and would tell Flame if Pitch was looking this way. Flame was making his way up to the second floor, climbing over broken pieces of wood and glass. He used the broken railing as a ladder.

Raph swung a punch, but his fist was swallowed by Pitch's darkness. He chuckled at Raph's frustration. This time it was Pitch who attacked. He grabbed Raph and tossed him as hard as he could. Raph's spirit connected with the ceiling and fell to the ground. His spirit form was flickering some. He was loosing his energy. He needed to return to his body fast. Pitch saw Raph flicker. "Seems like somebody's loosing energy. Is your nightlight going out? What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" He laughed as he grabbed Raph, wrapping the darkness around him until only Raph's head remained. Raph tried to return to his body, but he couldn't. Silver was right about one thing. The darkness is to strong.

Lilly watched as Pitch's darkness consumed Raph. "Guys you need to hurry! Raph can't hold on much longer!" She shouted, forgetting to be quiet. To late. Pitch's shadowy head snapped in the direction of Lilly's voice. He then saw Flame trying to get to...

"Oh no you don't hot head!" Pitch vanished, dropping Raph's spirit. Ivy saw this and looked at Raph's body, he was still wrapped in the vines. Believing his body was safe, Ivy ran over and reached her hand out to grab Spirit Raph's shoulder. Her hand went strait through him. She began to panic. "Raphael, you must hurry and return to your body!" She urged. She heard Flame shout and turned around, only to be met with Flame's body flying towards her. She screamed as he collided with her, causing the two of them to fall in a tangle of limbs. Pitch was now heading towards Lilly. "You know, your sister put up much more of a fight. To bad she didn't make it. I would've enjoyed her company."

Lilly shouted out in rage. "HOW DARE YOU!" She lunged at Pitch. Pitch dodged her attack and grabbed her by the arm. Lilly turned her arm into water so Pitch's shadow went right through her. He narrowed his eyes at that. She then turned her whole body into ice and tried to freeze him. It worked...or so she thought. He stopped moving as his body got covered in ice, but then he vanished, only to reappear behind her. He grabbed her neck and flung her into Silver, who got knocked back and the two crashed into Ivy and Flame. "I hate him." He grumbled.

Raph looked at them, then at his body, then back at them. He wouldn't be able to last much longer, but they needed him now! Then an idea struck Raph. Pitch killed Sunbeam because she was one of the only ones who could defeat him in his main form. Raph was the last one. He knew what he had to do. He turned towards Pitch and ran full forced at him. He caught Pitch off guard as he rammed into him. Raph pushed Pitch back and ran straight for Pitch's body. He was right behind Raph, just a few paces off. Ivy lifted her hand and vines went to wrap around Pitch's shadow. He just ran right through it.

Raphael was mere inches from Pitch's body. He reached out his hand and grabbed his upper arm. "What are you doing?" Lilly shouted.

"You must get back to your own body." Ivy added. Raph turned and watched as Pitch ran to him. Just as he reached Raph, Raph jumped out of the way, causing Pitch to slam into his own body. He fell backwards and gasped as he was returned to his own body. Raph grabbed Pitch by the hood and looked into his eyes. Soon Raph's whole body began to glow. "No Raphael, return to your body!" Ivy shouted again.

Soon the whole building was filled with a bright light. When the light cleared and they were able to see again, Pitch was laying on his back, and Raph's spirit was nowhere to be found. Lilly and Silver ran up to Pitch's body. Silver grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him slightly. Pitch opened his eyes and yawned. He looked from Silver to Lilly. "What's going on here? Where are we?" He asked. The others gasped. Raph did the same thing he did to Silver. He saved his mind from the darkness. While Ivy and Silver explained to Pitch what had happened, Flame and Lilly ran over to Raph.

Raph was laying on his side, his eyes closed. "Raph?" Lilly laid a hand on Raph's upper arm. He didn't move. Lilly looked at Flame with worry. "I think he stayed out of his body for to long." She told Flame, pressing her fingers against Raph's neck to search for a heart beat. When she found one she sighed and looked back at Ivy and Silver. They were comforting Pitch as he freaked out. They had just finished telling him what he had done in the past. Flame tried to shake Raphael awake, but it didn't work.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Flame asked her.

"I...I don't know." She whispered back.


	10. Chapter 10) Goodbye Crystal Guards

Splinter and his sons were sitting in the Shell Racer, waiting for a call from Raph telling them the fight was over. It had been over an hour and still no word. Leo was watching the building his brother was in when suddenly the whole building lit up. "Guys we gotta go now." Leo said, starting the car. The others saw the bright light as well and got in their seats. Once Leo parked the car outside the building, they wasted no time jumping out and racing inside. Leo dropped to his knees at the sight. All the Crystal Guards were in the center of the room. While Ivy and Silver were helping Pitch stand, Lilly and Flame were sitting on the ground, trying to wake Raphael up.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Leo heard Flame ask. Leo's face paled at what he heard.

"Raphie?" Mikey whimpered, standing next to Leo. Hearing the youngest turtle's voice, Lilly and Flame looked up to see the Turtles. Their eyes widened. Lilly got up slowly and walked over to them.

"Um...I...I can explain..." She was at a loss of words. Splinter placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is all right my friend." He spoke gently, giving her a small smile. She returned the smile before walking back to Raph. Silver, Pitch, and Ivy had already joined Flame next to him. Splinter and the Turtles joined the group. Leo and Donnie glared daggers at Pitch Black, who backed up slowly.

"Don't." Flame said, looking up at them. "Pitch didn't mean any of this. He just lost control." Leo still glared at him, not trusting his words. Donatello walked over to his older brother and checked him over.

"He seems fine." Donnie said slowly. "But I don't know why he hasn't woken up." Pitch looked up at Donnie.

"I know." He said slowly. Everyone turned to look at him. "He was using his main form to long. His spirit was faltering. He used the last of his energy to chase away the darkness in my soul. I don't think his spirit made it back to his body." He closed his eyes and bowed his head in shame. "I am so sorry everyone." Pitch hid his head in his hands.

"So, are you saying...Raph's gone?" Mikey asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. Nobody answered. Even though Raph's body was alive, his soul was gone. Pitch thought long and hard for a moment before an idea struck him.

"I know what to do!" He shouted, breaking the silence. "We all need to get into our main forms and circle around him. If we concentrate on Raphael's spirit, we can guide him back to his body."

"You know what would happen when we do that." Flame spoke sternly, but then his voice softened. "Let's do it."

"You guys back up please." Silver said, looking at Raph's family. "We don't want you to get hurt." They all backed up, giving the Crystal Guards enough pace to do what they needed. They all got into their main forms. Pitch held hands with Ivy, Ivy held hands with Lilly, Lilly held hands with Silver, Silver held hands with Flame, and Flame held hands with Pitch. They formed a circle around Raph's body. They all closed their eyes and concentrated. The Turtles and Splinter watched in amazement. Then they saw him. Spirit Raph was hovering above his body, and when his spirit reattached to his body, he was surrounded by a blinding white light. Flame's fire engulfed him. Ivy's vines wrapped all around her. Lilly turned into a block of ice. Silver's metal body began to mold itself in place until he looked like a statue. Shadow turned into a black mist. Then it was like an explosion of colors. Red, black, green, white, silver, and blue was all the Turtles could see. When the colors cleared and they could see again, the crystals were gone. None of them had their crystals anymore. They were normal.

They all sat up, stretching and groaning. When Raph sat up, there was someone beside him. A girl with long golden blond hair and ember colored eyes. When Lilly opened her eyes she gasped. Tears sprung from her eyes. It couldn't be. Lilly couldn't believe her eyes. "Sunbeam? Is it really you?" Everyone gasped.

"Water Lilly?" Sunbeam cried out, racing to her sister and hugging her tightly. They both sat there hugging and crying. "I can't believe it. I thought I would never see you ever again."

"You and me both Sunny." Lilly whispered, kissing her sister on the forehead. Sunbeam then looked at Raph.

"Thank you for helping me." She spoke to him. Lilly pulled away from the hug and looked up at Raph, mouth agape. Sunbeam smiled at Lilly. "After my main crystal got shattered, my whole body was trapped in the darkness. I've been stuck there for years. Then Raphael pulled me out of the dark and helped me." Both Lilly and Sunbeam walked over to Raph and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Lilly kept repeating. Raph hugged them back.

Mikey ran to Raph and jumped on him, knocking both of them down. "Little help here." Raph chuckled as Donnie had to pull Mikey off of him. Leo helped Raph up then punched him in the arm. "What was that-"

"Don't ever do that again." Leo interrupted him, hugging his brother. Donnie and Mikey joined in the hug. Splinter watched the heart warming seen before clearing his throat. Raph looked up at his father and smiled.

"I am so proud of you Raphael." He whispered, hugging his son. Soon Raph's brothers joined in, then the former Crystal Guards joined.

"I would like to thank you as well." Pitch said. "I'm free." Raph smiled.

"We all are I guess. The crystals are gone." Raph replied.

"Does this mean things will go back to normal?" Ivy asked.

"I believe so." Silver smiled.

All of the Crystal Guards hugged each other before parting ways. "It was good to meet you Raphael. And don't worry, we'll keep your family a secret." Flame winked.

"You too." the two high-fived before Raph and his family got back in the Shell Racer. They had offered the others a ride, but they said they wanted to stay on Florida.

"My sons," Splinter announced. "It is time we returned to our home." They all agreed and headed back to New York. The Turtles' lives would seen return to how it use to be, before the crystals.

**THE END**


End file.
